


Вандализм

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Love/Hate, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: После некоторых размышлений девушка вспоминает про фотоаппарат в своих руках. Она отходит от ограды на пару метров и, найдя правильный ракурс, фотографирует пример вандализма по отношению к красоте природы, совершённый руками её знакомой. Вечером, придя домой, Хейл разместит в своём блоге новый пост с лучшими фотографиями сегодняшнего дня — одной из них будет фото с её собственным портретом на ограде из красного кирпича.





	Вандализм

Прохладный ветер гонит по тротуару ансамбль оранжевых и красных листьев, застилая местный ландшафт. Хмурые тучи затягивают собой насквозь пропитанное серой мглой небо. Осень в Хитерфилде всегда одна и та же, и девушка, идущая с важно вздёрнутым вверх носом, это прекрасно помнит. В детстве Корнелия много путешествовала с семьёй, так что успела повидать немало городов в самый пасмурный период года — и каждый отличался какой-нибудь крохотной деталью от предыдущего. Она могла заключаться в тоне листьев или насыщенности серого цвета в тучах. Могла быть в температуре воздуха, частоте дождей или простых прохожих, чья одежда тоже была в это время года разной. Однако Хитерфилд, родной город Корнелии, имел какое-то абсолютно уникальное свойство: он умело сочетал в себе всё самое стереотипное, что только могло возникать в головах среднестатистических людей при упоминании слова «осень». В этом была своя изюминка города. Она вдохновляла девушку, чьё хобби было ведением собственного дизайнерского блога на новые свершения в мире моды.

Осенние одеяния вызывали в Хейл воистину особое вдохновение. Погрязнув где-то в глубине своих мыслей, девушка прогуливалась по парку около школы. У неё не было никакой определённой цели, быть может, если только покрасоваться в новом бордовом пальто, сделать пару снимков осеннего пейзажа или наткнуться на какого-нибудь интересного и одинокого старшеклассника… И тут Корнелия замирает на месте. Как говорится: «Бойся своих желаний».

— Чё вылупилась? — Ирма пытается скрыть, но нотка чего-то нетипичного всё же проскальзывает в тоне её голоса. Она старательно прячет нечто за спиной и, пытаясь быть неприветливой, враждебно хмурит брови.

Корнелия окидывает придирчивым взглядом стоящую перед ней взбалмошную девчонку: джинсовая куртка нараспашку, под ней не самого лучшего качества яркая кофта, а на непослушных вьющихся волосах криво натянута радужная шапка со свисающим вниз детским помпоном, которую Лэр носила ещё с начальной школы. Хейл едва заметно фыркает.

— Не простудись, — она кивает знакомой в сторону расстёгнутой молнии на её куртке и, поправив аккуратный воротник пальто, решает оставить любительницу потрепать окружающим нервы лишь одним своим присутствием в покое.

Корнелия спешит удалиться вглубь парка сквозь окружающие тропу деревья, торжественно красующиеся в красивейших нарядах из жёлто-оранжевых листьев. Девушка нехотя отмечает, что столкновение с этой вечно громкой и неряшливой нахалкой из её школы оставило неприятный осадок в душе. А ведь начало прогулки было весьма многообещающим.

Хейл останавливается у скамьи с потрескавшейся зелёной краской. Она ставит на неё свою сумку и достаёт любимый старый фотоаппарат, служивший ей хорошим другом многие годы. Девушка часто фотографировала пейзажи Хитерфилда; в её блоге была отдельная тема, посвящённая искусству фото. Вот и сейчас она, настроив объектив, хотела запечатлеть багровые верхушки деревьев на фоне серого пасмурного неба. В тиши парка раздаётся тихий щелчок фотоаппарата, и на на плёнке застывает картина осенних деревьев. Корнелия просматривает фото и удовлетворённо кивает головой.

Девушка делает ещё пару снимков случайных прохожих на фоне ярких охапок листвы, чёрных воронов, сидящих на скамьях, и памятников. Прежнее раздражение уносится порывом ветра куда-то далеко-далеко. Хейл погружается в своё хобби, уже и позабыв о неприятной встрече, как вдруг в объектив её фотоаппарата нечаянно попадает та самая девчонка в причудливой радужной шапке с помпоном. Губы Корнелии искажаются в гримасе. Ирма стоит у каменного ограждения парка и, думая, что её не видно из-за массивных стволов деревьев, что-то увлечённо рисует баллончиком краски на стене. Белокурая девушка, не растерявшись, фотографирует маленькую преступницу и злорадно посмеивается сквозь сжатые зубы.

Хейл знает Ирму давно. Ещё с начальных классов. Та всегда была громкой и шумной заводилой. Если в школе случалось какое-то происшествие, то в вероятности 99% за ним стояла именно Лэр со своими глупыми — как казалось Корнелии — идеями. Да, Хейл презирала Ирму. Презирала её манеру одеваться, её хамские повадки и тон нахального голоса. Презирала то, как та задирала её в детстве, как дёргала за копну светлых волос и громко смеялась. Корнелия ненавидела глупые, а порой даже совсем неуместные шутки девчонки, однако то, что происходило в последние несколько лет с поведением Лэр, она ненавидела много больше. Они были в выпускных классах, и Ирма уже не дёргала её за волосы, не лезла. Но взгляд девчонки продолжал преследовать Хейл. И это бесило Корнелию. Девушка не знала как реагировать, не понимала, что побуждает взор изумрудных глаз следить за ней. И она даже совсем не догадывалась, что взросление Лэр повело за собой и попытки новых выражений чувств. Больше не было никаких подколов и издёвок. В Ирме будто что-то перемкнуло. Она по-прежнему была громкоголосой, упёртой и острой на язык, вот только уже не в отношении Корнелии. Быть может, последней стало не хватать прежней Лэр… да нет, бред какой-то.

Хейл идёт по направлению к Ирме с фотоаппаратом в руках. Она хочет проучить девчонку за то, что та посмела посягнуть на красоту этого парка. Хочет пригрозить, испугать, задеть… Корнелия ухмыляется одним уголком губ: что ж, судя по всему, теперь настала её очередь докучать этой взбалмошной нахалке. Подойдя ближе, хранительница правопорядка делает ещё одно фото места преступления и, собственно, самой преступницы. Услышав щелчок фотоаппарата, Лэр резко оборачивается. Взгляды девушек сталкиваются.

— Всё, ты поймана с поличным, — злорадствует Корнелия, пока растерянный взгляд Ирмы бегает по самодовольному лицу девушки.

Спустя несколько секунд Лэр резко распрямляет руки, стараясь скрыть от глаз знакомой своё детище современного искусства. Лицо девчонки выглядит весьма забавным и сконфуженным, поэтому уверенная в себе Хейл лишь ухмыляется и, в попытке разглядеть изображение на каменной ограде, отходит в сторону. К сожалению, Ирма несколько ниже Корнелии, поэтому не в состоянии до конца заслонить от неё арт своего авторства. Как только Хейл удаётся разглядеть изображение, на место уверенности и самодовольства на её лице приходит удивление: на ограде из красного кирпича нарисован портрет девушки с длинными светлыми волосами, специально выделенными белой краской. Изображённая таким варварским способом девушка имела поразительное сходство с Корнелией.

— Это я? — опеша, тихо спрашивает Хейл.

На щеках Ирмы от стыда появляется багровый румянец. Она хмурит брови, опустив взгляд, а потом, сама от себя не ожидая, вдруг выкрикивает:

— Чёрт возьми, да!

И с какой-то особенной злостью смотря на сорвавшую её тайную работу девушку, поправляет свою дурацкую шапку, что всё это время была наклонена набок. Затем резко разворачивается, поднимает с земли рюкзак с баллончиком светлой краски и, даже не попрощавшись, уходит прочь от застывшей на месте Корнелии. Последняя, проводив удивлённым взглядом фигуру рассерженной Ирмы, всё ещё не может понять, что вообще произошло. Позже Хейл снова переводит взгляд на портрет. Это был лишь незавершённый набросок, но невооружённым взглядом было понятно кто на нём изображён. Да уж, всё-таки эта Ирма Лэр всегда останется главной загадкой для Корнелии.

После некоторых размышлений девушка вспоминает про фотоаппарат в своих руках. Она отходит от ограды на пару метров и, найдя правильный ракурс, фотографирует пример вандализма по отношению к красоте природы, совершённый руками её знакомой. Вечером, придя домой, Хейл разместит в своём блоге новый пост с лучшими фотографиями сегодняшнего дня — одной из них будет фото с её собственным портретом на ограде из красного кирпича.


End file.
